


Poor Unfortunate Souls

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [75]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Disney, Disney Songs, Dorkiness, Magic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark enjoys Disney. Probably an absurd amount (blame Damien). And singing along to Disney alone in his office is one of hisfavoritethings to do





	Poor Unfortunate Souls

Dark set his pen down on his desk, glancing around cautiously. It had been a pretty quiet day, his dysfunctional little band of idiots having behaved themselves for once in their lives. No one would bother him.

Slowly, he stood from his desk, flaring his aura and waving his hand as he cast a spell to soundproof his office. He pulled out his phone, going to YouTube and searching for what he wanted, smiling a little to himself as the music began to play. He’s had this song memorized for _years_ , thirty to be exact. He knew every detail of it by heart.

A wide, giddy grin spread across his face as his cue came up, his red soul doing her _damnedest_ to convey that she was face-palming while his blue soul practically vibrated with excitement. “I admit that in the past I’ve been a nasty…they weren’t kidding when the called me well a _witch_ …”

Dark spun in a slow circle in his office as he sang, his grin morphing into something bright and child-like. “But you’ll find that nowadays, I’ve mended all my ways, repented, seen the light and made a switch – to _this_.” He gestured to himself as he sang those last two syllables.

He and Wil had gone to see ‘The Little Mermaid’ on a date when it first came out in 1989. Strangely, it had been _him_ who had suggested it. Damien had always been a bit of a Disney nut, even though the company had only been around a couple of years when he died and was not _nearly_ as popular. As such, Dark has pretty much memorized every classic Disney film to exist, not that the others knew that. He knew every song.

But ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’ was his favorite.

Black smoke – his own magic – began to wisp from his hands as he continued to sing, his expression fading into a soft, content smile. “And I fortunately know a little magic; it’s a talent that I always have possessed. And dear lady – please don’t laugh! I use it on behalf of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed! _Pathetic_.”

His grin returned in full-force as he belted out the chorus, spinning in place a couple of times with his arms spread wide. “ _Poor unfortunate souls!_ In _pain_ …in _need_.” Vague silhouettes of people took shape in the smoke stemming from his hands as he stared down at them, eyes shifting colors to their respective red and blue. “This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, and do I help them? _Yes indeed_.”

His hands clenched into fists, but the smoke kept coming, scattering around his office in those same, vague outlines of people. “Those _poor unfortunate souls!_ So sad…so true…They come flocking to my cauldron crying ‘ _Spells, Ursula, please!’_ and I help them! Yes, I do.”

He leaned up against his desk, crossing his ankles and giving a mock pout as he stared out at the writhing humanoid figures standing about his office. “Now it’s happened once or twice…someone couldn’t pay the price, and I’m afraid I had to rake ‘em cross the coals…” He shrugged, his little grin returning. “Yes I’ve had the odd complaint, but on the whole I’ve been a _saint!_ ” He bowed, one hand placed on his chest with his other sweeping out, and he lifted his head, his eyes flashing brightly. “ _To those poor unfortunate souls!_ ”

He straightened himself, turning back to face his desk in order to organize some of the paperwork he accidentally scattered as he hummed along to the underlying instrumentals, waiting for the dialogue to finish. He dismissed the shadowy figures with a flick of his wrist, spinning on his heel again and he froze, mouth falling open and a dark grey blush creeping down his neck as his eyes fizzled out. “Uh…h-how long have you been there?”

Dr. Iplier grinned, eyes twinkling from where he stood leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed. “Not long, but long enough.” He cocked his head to the side, looking to be barely holding back from bursting out into laughter. “That was _quite_ the performance. Now I see why the Host wanted me to come up here so bad.”

Dark swore under his breath, his blush darkening further as he fiddled with his ring. “Sometimes I _really_ wish he kept his mouth shut about the things he Sees.”

“Oh he does, just not when it’s something this embarrassing.” Dr. Iplier chuckled as Dark covered his face in his hands. “Hey cheer up! At least it’s not Bing or Google who walked in on you. They would’ve filmed it and sent it to everyone they know. And for Bing that’s all of us and like half the Septics.”

Dark just shook his head, groaning into his hands. “Did you actually want anything?”

Dr. Iplier shrugged. “Nah.”

Dark dropped his hands, his face almost pitch black with embarrassment as he pointed toward the door. “Get out.”

Dr. Iplier raised his hands in mock surrender, still laughing to himself as he slipped out the door, closing it quietly in his wake. Inside, he could hear Dark beginning to sing again, the dialogue over as he picked up the second half of the song. Bim poked his head around the corner, a wide, shit-eating grin on his face as he glanced at the door. “Do you think he realizes that his soundproofing spell broke when you opened the door?”

Dr. Iplier shook his head, his expression quickly matching Bim’s. “Not at all. _I’m_ not gonna tell him though. Are you?”

Bim snickered, covering his mouth with his hand. “My lips are sealed over here. How many of the others do you think we can round up before he’s done?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cute._ Cute cute cute. Cute. Anyway, as cute as this is, _I_ have a need for angst! And what better angst than angst about my son! See you Wednesday!
> 
> (Oh yeah, FYI, I'm actually leaving for a vacation to the Canada side of Niagra Falls today, and I won't be back until Wednesday, so I might not be super active in the comments anymore. Wednesday's story will still go up, though! I promise!)
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
